A Touch Of Delicacy
by Svetlana Morealt
Summary: After getting wounded on the field, Chris is stuck in the hospital. Piers has regrets about not being there when it happened, and insists on staying to watch over him while he heals. Nivanfield.
1. Regrets

**This will be at least a two shot, maybe longer. As requested by welkelly on tumblr, this small series will feature more of dom!Piers. c:**

* * *

"So, you weren't anywhere nearby when this happened?"

Piers lifted his head from its downward angle at the voice, body leant forward with his elbows at his knees. Jill watched him; wondering, not accusing.

"If I was, he wouldn't be in there." He motioned down the hall to the side.

Jill followed the movement with blue eyes that trailed down the path of the hospital walls, as if willpower alone would summon one of the doctors there to inform them of the status.

Piers sighed, "We split up to infiltrate from two entry points. I was on the other side of the building while the fighting was going on. By the time we regrouped, he was out if it already." His gaze dropped back to his hands that fumbled around each other impatiently.

"There were too many on his side. We didn't know what to expect when we went in." He shifted slightly in his chair, uncomfortable at having to wait.

"Chris knows the risks," Jill insisted, "He also knew something like this could happen. That doesn't mean he won't pull through."

"He will," Piers was firm about it, eyes snapping back to the brunette. "He has to."

Jill watched him for a moment, thoughtful. "You're right."

"Excuse me," The feminine voice had them both turning their heads toward the sound. The doctor offered a small, reassuring smile to the both of them. "The surgery went much better than we first presumed. We're going to have to keep him with us for a while, but the Captain will be just fine."

Two heavy exhales resounded, almost simultaneously.

"Good," Jill had said.

"When can we see him?" Although the news had calmed his nerves, Piers couldn't fully relax until he saw Captain Redfield's condition for himself.

"Well… We'll need to keep a close eye on him to be sure, but I can let you go in for a short time. You won't be able to stay."

Piers was already on his feet before she finished, he brushed by the doctor and started a pace down the hall. "What room?"

The woman blinked, turning on her heel as Jill rose from her own seat. "Uhm, 204."

"Thanks," Jill said as she slipped by to try and catch up with the ace, who rounded a corner at the end of the hall just as the doctor called out after them, "He may still be out of it from the morphine we injected before surgery!" The brunette waved a hand to acknowledge that she'd heard before she disappeared from the woman's view, her blue eyes turned toward the sniper who never slowed his movements until he reached the proper door and entered without a word.

Piers swallowed hard the moment he stepped inside. Due to the lighting being set to a minimal, the room was covered in a darkened hue but it did nothing to hinder the hazel eyes that took in the sight, making notes of all the damage that had his hands balling themselves into fists.

There were bruises that aligned the masculine face, with various scrapes tracing all the way down to his collar. A particularly large gash near the Captain's forehead was smoothed over with a bandage, hidden stitches in place underneath. It only got worse the further down Piers looked, although most of it was covered. Gauze was wrapped firmly over the better half of the torso, and all the parts that hadn't been shielded from view were a mixture of dark purple with markings of red.

There was a hand on his shoulder, a squeeze. He didn't offer Jill a glance as his eyes scaled back up the body in search of brown orbs, only to find them still closed. He took a step forward, the hand over him fell away with the movement as his feet carried him closer where he hovered just at the side of the bed.

"Captain?"

There was an almost unseen shuffle from the older man, then a slight furrow of his brow. Brown eyes remained shut.

"Captain," He tried again, only slightly louder. He was unsure whether the other man was asleep, or merely somewhat more unaware due to the drugs they had to pump through his system.

There was a flutter, a shift under lids before they opened to reveal the dark pools underneath. It took a moment before everything registered and Chris gave a small smile. "Piers. Hey," There was a gruffness to his voice that was out of place.

"Don't go ignoring me now, big guy." Jill stepped a bit closer, almost shoulder to shoulder with the young ace.

"Jill," Chris gave a tired nod in her direction before his eyes roamed back to Piers.

"How do you feel?"

The Captain blinked slowly, trying to focus on worried hazel. "Aside from the room spinning, not bad. That is, until the meds wear off."

"You'll tough it out," Jill reassured. "I think we've both had worse."

"And the men?"

"Safe and sound, Captain." Piers had his gaze averted now, "Only minor injuries." His tone was the same as always with features still stern, yet something was off.

"Including you?"

There - it was small, but there was a hesitation. "Yeah."

Silence filled the room thereafter for a time, nothing but awkward shuffles and the occasional glance.

Jill sighed softly, barely audible. "The doctor said we wouldn't have much time to visit. I'm glad to see you're okay, Chris…" She paused, blue eyes shifting momentarily to Piers and then back. "…But I think the two of you need to talk." She moved, one hand outstretched to give her old partner a pat on the knee hidden beneath the blankets before she turned to leave, sparing one last glance toward the sniper. This time Piers did look up, hazel meeting blue as the brunette gave a knowing nod, smile placed over smooth lips as she backed away.

Jill exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Everything went silent again.

Piers could feel eyes on him as he seated himself in a chair but didn't meet them with his own, jaw tensing the more he gazed across the battered body. "It was better that you weren't there when it happened." The words had the sniper furrow his brow in confusion, finally lifting his head to meet brown oculars.

"You would have done something stupid," The tone wasn't angry or accusing, just… Blatant, knowing. But he was probably right.

"I'd have kept you _safe_, Captain." No matter what it took.

Chris didn't argue, "I know."

They eyed each other for a time after that, both considering the words shared between them. Piers let one of his hands move to rest over the Captain's with fingers interlaced, and immediately he felt a soft squeeze.

"Thanks."

Piers frowned, "For what?"

Chris didn't say anything, just gave a smile before his eyes drooped shut. Piers had to wonder if it wasn't the morphine talking for him.

One of the nurses slipped into the room to do a once over; checking on each of the machines, making sure the Captain was stable and comfortable. As the man made his way back around to leave, he motioned toward Piers. "We're going to need you to leave for the night. I'm sorry, but you can always come back tomorrow."

The sniper exhaled, eyes still transfixed on Chris. He felt another squeeze against his hand before he released his hold to stand, reluctant to go even if he was being forced to. "I'll be back to see you again," Although he didn't strictly say it, the words acted as a promise.

Chris nodded, eyes still closed as he heard the retreating footsteps, then the sound of the door.

Reality started to blur as he dwindled at the edge of sleep, and the room finally began to settle in around him. He wasn't sure how long he'd been laying there listening to the beeping machines nearby before there were already more noises of someone coming back again. His nostrils flared with a released breath, too tired to try and chance a look. Chris assumed it was one of the doctors or nurses scurrying about again.

That was until something settled down on the bed next to him, followed by the feeling of fingers over his cheek, soft with their movements and mindful of his injuries as they sought out the skin. Lids flickered open so that brown irises could settle on the source, surprised the moment his vision focused.

"Piers? I thought you weren't supposed to-"

"I'm not. They just didn't see me come back."

Although it wasn't surprising for the ATL to be able to sneak around with such ease, surely the doctors would check in often and find him eventually. Piers seemed to consider the expression he must have held over his features without realizing it. "We have time before their next check-in."

Chris frowned. To do what?

The hand at his cheek dipped lower, a gentle trail down the side of his neck to his chest, where it hovered just above the gauze there and left a tingling sensation behind on the skin.

"You can feel that?"

"Yeah…"

"Does it hurt?" Soft. Curious.

Not at all, "Feels nice, actually."

Piers smiled, that wonderful curve to his mouth that Chris had only seen a handful of times. "We were all worried about you."

"I know."

The sniper's expression turned more serious, "Don't do that again, Chris."

His name. Such a rare thing to fall from those perfectly full lips, and he found his eyes lowering to them as they moved closer. Suddenly Piers had broken the barrier of personal space between them, and it wasn't unwanted. The feeling of a mouth enveloping his own had Chris closing his eyes, parting the way for a curious tongue that nudged itself against his.

Maybe it was just the drugs, but it felt right. Normal.

The sound from the nearby monitors came in slightly quickened beeps to match the beating of his heart. He almost couldn't believe it, but he didn't want to _not_ believe it.

There was a shift on the bed, careful movements that had a leg thrown over him at the thighs, making sure to avoid the injuries as the surface dipped around him to accommodate the weight.

Now seated firmly on top of the other man with no resistance, Piers had his hands roaming across the skin that was exposed. Fingertips graced over large grooves of muscle which formed amazingly sculpted abs, tender in their movements on the bruised skin that shivered ever so slightly under the caresses from warm digits.

His lips pulled back, hovering above the Captain's with just enough room to breathe. Piers felt strong hands over his clothed hips that rubbed in rhythmic circles, encouraging him.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Chris had said, but never made a move to indicate he wanted it to stop.

"I know."

That wonderful mouth was back over his own, and neither one minded the silence it brought between them as he felt the sniper's hands delve lower, fingers toying with the drawstring of the patient given attire. They tugged the small knot loose, enough so that a hand could slip under the band around his waist.

Chris groaned the moment he felt fingers clench around his cock, squeezing gently to make it stiffen under the touch. He felt the curl of another smile against his lips at the sound, and the Captain tightened his hold over the lean figure on top of him, hands clutching at his hips.

Piers started a slow pump over the flesh in his palm, slipping across the heated length that gradually erected it to fullness. "Piers," The name was quietly spoken between shared kisses, a soft encouragement to keep going.

"I'll take care of it," The younger man ensured, his free hand tugging at the waistband of the hospital pants to lower the garments down to muscled thighs. Piers kept a steady rhythm, fingers graced over the span of the thickened prick with teasing tugs, all while his other hand worked his zipper open.

Chris gasped at the friction of a hardened length pressing to the underside of his own, only to feel the hand working him envelop them both in a strong grip that kept flesh sealed over flesh. He bucked against the feeling, restricted under the weight of the other man who smoothed a palm over their entrapped shafts, locking them tight together.

Piers pressed forward, thrusting into the confines of his own hand, cock grinding against an equally heated length. There were a series of muffled moans from both men that reverberated into the joining of lips; lustful and needy sounds from Piers, where a noise deep and throaty with arousal came from his Captain.

It was a wonder how the nurses hadn't found them like that, wrapped up in their intimacy. The monitor beeped off the charts as Chris felt the hammering of his heart inside his chest, far beyond what was normal. He didn't care that no one checked in, didn't care that they weren't on the lookout as they should have been. He didn't want the interruption, he didn't want the moment to end. There was no pain, no dizziness left over from the meds; just Piers and that deft, mischievous hand holding them together.

The grip pumped over their cocks with Piers thrusting to match it. Every movement threw them toward the edge, and Chris began arching against him in a crave for more, control restricted and body reliant on the movements of the younger man to bring him closer.

Chris broke the kiss to rest his head back against the pillow, upturned toward the wall behind him. Piers jumped at the exposure, his lips latched themselves down on the Captain's neck with his tongue smoothing over the marks of bruising. The result was a soft groan from low in his throat, and Piers felt the jugular vibrate against his mouth as he applied soft suckles, his teasing hand never slowing to a halt as he tasted the salty expanse.

Drips of precum started to ooze from the slit at both of their tips, and Piers let his thumb brush over the sensitive areas to slicken it down the rest of their lengths. He heard the intake of breath, felt the soft stir from the heated body below, then increased the pace of his movements that had the hands over his hips squeezing until it nearly hurt. Chris was holding himself back, trying to draw the span of time they were intertwined over each other out for as long as he could. But it couldn't last forever, he already felt the twitch from his prick, hovering near the end.

"It's okay," Piers soothed between quickened breaths, knowing. "You don't have to- ngh," He cut himself off with a grunt, dwindling right there at the edge alongside the man below.

It was all that was needed and Chris couldn't contain himself, back arching off the bed as streams of white squirted from his shaft with Piers following behind him immediately. The Captain felt the bite of teeth over his throat, a mild pain dulled out by the pleasure, and Piers let his hand tighten its hold as he pumped, milking the both of them until they were dry.

Piers retracted his lips from the exposed throat, eyes seeking out the features of the man underneath him who stared from half lidded eyes. They stayed like that for a time, their rugged breaths slowly steadied themselves as the moments drifted on. The monitor slowed, the beeps gradually returned to a normalized pattern, the sound left unheard to their ears.

"Piers-"

"Glad you're okay, Captain."

Chris felt the younger man release his hold, his hand now slick with thick juices as he leveraged himself from the position with his opposite one. The Captain eyed him as he walked to the side to wash the mess away in the sink nearby, then tucked himself back into his pants. Seeing it made Chris mindful of his own state of dress, and his hands reached down to pull the fabric back over his hips just as the ace returned to his side. Piers seated himself near the edge of the bed, still close and well within an arms reach.

"I'll stay as long as I can," The sniper promised, a hand placing itself back over his Captain's.

Chris nodded, "I'd like that."

Conversation hardly delved beyond that as they sat together, the silence speaking volumes for them in the absence of words.


	2. Fix You

** Part two with a bit of a twist that sorts itself out in the end~**

* * *

Several weeks had gone by, and during each day Piers had spent all the time he could at that hospital with Chris. Watching, waiting for improvements. They didn't always talk for often or for long, but the presence of the younger man was more than enough. Jill had stopped by on occasion, blue eyes often shifting between the two as if looking for something. She'd always part from them with gentle smiles; always give them time to talk, even if both of them were comfortable enough simply breathing in the same room as one another.

Piers wouldn't say much, he'd just come in and take a place in a chair that he would pull up next to the bed, offering some form of company to the older man. He never said anything more about what happened, never acted differently as though nothing changed even though he was there as often as he could be.

For the longest time, the Captain had questioned himself with the wonder if Piers was any bit guilty over the situation and over potentially taking advantage of his superior. Chris surmised the sniper may have been weary about how he'd react now that he was thinking with more clarity while off the morphine induced daze. For all Piers knew at the time, Chris could have very well given the response he had only due to the lingering effects clouding his judgment. Granted in reality, yes, he was aware enough to know what went on and he had even wanted it. But the sniper couldn't have known that. Whether the conflict was true or not, Chris still hadn't found out. He did however, have every intention of clearing things up between them, and even planned to confess his own take on the matter once he was finally allowed to leave. In the meantime, the days scaled on in their own pace. Every free moment the ace had was spared solely for Chris. It was a comfort with the younger man staying as long as he always would, and all feelings of doubt in the older man's mind faded from existence.

But then the day eventually came that he was able to go home. Chris wasn't necessarily cleared for missions just yet, but no one would mind if he caught up on any stacked papers back at the base he was sure had built up in his absence. Piers had been the one to pick him up and drive him there, even walked him to his office.

Now was as good a time as any, Chris decided, and stopped the younger man before he could leave.

"Piers, look… About that night." The Captain hesitated, not quite sure if he could justify how he felt over it. Should he be angry? It would be logical and explanatory. Was he? No.

Piers watched him in a silence, waiting for him to finish wherever he was going with the conversation, a slight curve to his brow at the way the older man acted.

Chris sighed, "I know we haven't talked about it, but I'm not angry. I was out of it, but I remember what happened and I remember that I actually…" He paused to inhale, still seeing little to no reaction from the sniper as those hazel orbs never left brown. "Enjoyed it." He rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly, almost embarrassed at the admission. He was a man of actions, never words or disclosing his feelings.

Piers seemed surprisingly confused, which served to increase the feeling. "I'm not sure what you mean." Now it was the Captain's turn to be quizzical. He studied the other's features briefly, to see if it was perhaps some sort of odd joke. But no - he was serious, gazing in his direction as if waiting for further elaboration.

"A few weeks ago, during the first night at the hospital. When you stayed sometime after Jill left the room and we…" He saved himself the added embarrassment by allowing the sentence to trail off.

Piers frowned, "Captain, we only talked for a few minutes before they asked me to leave. I was gone shortly after Agent Valentine."

Chris raised both eyebrows, how could that be true? He remembered what happened and clearly at that. The feelings were too much to be simply some imagined imagery; surely he'd have known if they were! The expression from the ace hardly changed, stern and hardened the way it always was outside of the slight curves that showed a sure sign of confusion.

"That can't be right. You came back and didn't leave until I fell asleep after we had-" He cut himself off again, and this time it was Piers who raised a brow. "After…?" Was it really just a dream? His imagination gone too far? Now he found himself questioning if the events were as vivid as they seemed. Chris shook his head, deciding that perhaps it was better to drop the discussion as a whole. Why would Piers have lied to him about it not being real if it had been? To avoid any conflict? But he'd just admitted he wasn't upset, so there was no reason to cover it up unless it hadn't happened like he was so sure it did, and in reality was little more than a pleasant dream. "Never mind. Just forget it."

Chris made a move to step around the younger man, only to have strong fingers clutch over a muscled bicep. Brown eyes rose to connect with amused hazel the moment understanding sunk in. The Captain froze, body stiff at the realization - he'd just admitted to having a dirty little dream about his own ATL, right to his face. Even if the words hadn't directly said so, the meaning was clear.

"You were dreaming about me."

Chris swallowed. It wasn't a question; Piers _knew_, and there was no way to go back and change that. He felt his body heat up, skin turning a light red hue, an oddity for the normally composed man. He wasn't sure if it was from the embarrassment of having admitted it on his own; or from the fact that _after_ he had admitted it, Piers appeared to be more amused by it rather than insulted.

"I could have sworn it was…" Real. It felt like it. "I shouldn't have brought it up. We can just forget about it." He tried to leave again, only for the hand to tighten itself against his skin.

"I don't think we should."

The reply made his skin tingle. Chris glanced down at the firm digits that wound over his flesh, not even able to wrap themselves entirely around the thick limb. Yet, the younger man still held a powerful aura; backed up by enough determination to match his own raw muscle. It was admirable how often the sniper was so sure, so right. How hard he fought and just how much he was willing to put down on the line. Piers had saved the Captain's life a dozen times over, and never asked for a thing in return.

"Stay here." It was firm, commanding, the tone Piers used in his position as ATL, but never toward him. It sent a soft shudder down his spine that was far from unpleasant.

Chris felt a sudden coolness brush over the skin the younger man had previously gripped in the absence of his hand as he moved away, turning on a heel to make way toward the door that he immediately closed shut. Chris swallowed upon hearing the sound of a lock right after.

"Piers…"

"Tell me how it made you feel." The sniper was back to facing him again, feet guiding him closer.

Chris was fully in his right mind now, and everything that happened there was most certainly real. Piers was there wanting to hear more, wanting to _know_ just how the Captain felt about everything.

"Piers, this is-" Chris found himself starting to back up, putting a temporary space between them that was recovered as the ace moved closer, reclaiming every step back with one of his own placed forward. The Captain's body eventually bumped into the desk behind him, forcing him to a complete halt as the ace closed in.

"Did you like it?" The tone was sensual, intent in the search for answers.

Chris swallowed hard at the closeness, there wasn't a way out now and he honestly wasn't sure that he wanted one. So, he told the truth. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." He confessed, causing to ace to move closer, deft hands lowering themselves around his sides where they were placed atop the desk, firmly trapping him against the younger man.

"Are you uncomfortable admitting that?" The ace pried for more with a slight tilt to his neck, breath reaching out with every exhale to brush over the older man's face.

Chris had to force himself to breathe. He felt a stirring rise under his belt at sharing the same space, the same _air_, with the younger man. So yes, he was uncomfortable albeit in a good way; but no, it wasn't because of admitting he liked the dream. "Not exactly," He settled on the two words as an answer.

Piers watched him for a moment, observant hazel skimming over every hardened feature. "Elaborate on that for me, Captain." He just kept pushing for more, didn't he?

Chris released a heavy exhale, "No, admitting that doesn't make me uncomfortable." He paused, debating how to proceed.

"But…?"

"_But_ you're not really helping the situation." Chris glanced downward toward the minimal space between them, motioning at the hands that pinned him from slipping away.

Apparently it wasn't the appropriate thing to say as the younger man must have gotten the wrong impression as he pulled his arms away and straightened himself. "Do you want me to just-"

"Wait, that's not…" Chris frowned, searching for the right words to fix everything. "I didn't mean it that way, I just.." He was never good with talking, especially on matters like that. "I'm okay with whatever this is. You don't have to leave or… Or stop."

Piers regarded him thoughtfully, suddenly serious. "You're sure?"

Chris gave a single nod, "Yeah."

Piers was back on him then, one hand pressed softly to the side of the Captain's face over the recovering skin, testing for a reaction that told him any of what he did was unwanted. Finding no complaints inside the depths of brown eyes, the hand trailed to the back of his head, kneading at the scalp. The sniper gained a small curve to his mouth before he was leaning in, lips seeking out those of his Captain's which voluntarily parted to allow access. It was slow at first, tender and exploring as their tongues mingled and flicked at each other in a repeating dance. Piers let his hands slip under the Captain's shirt where they roamed over the skin carefully and slow, mindful that Chris hadn't fully recovered from the incident before. The skin shuddered at the contact, still sensitive but the touch made sure to itself keep gentle and soothed his nerves.

Piers pressed himself closer, feeling a bulge poke at his thigh through fabric as he did. He parted their lips to breathe, "How did you want-"

The Captain turned in his grip with a muscled arm held out toward the top of the desk, he used the massive limb to swipe away at the contents where they were spilled down to the floor. Piers was at his back, leaning against the larger frame with a soft chuckle as he grabbed Chris around the waist. "You really are okay with this." The Captain could feel the warmth of his breath cascading down the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I am." Chris was more confident now.

"Have you ever…?"

"Once," Although he hated to admit it after the betrayal, "Just once."

"How long has it been?"

"Quite a while," He muttered the words with a shake of the head before deciding it was better to be slightly more specific, "Years."

Piers seemed to contemplate on that for a moment, "Right." He probably shouldn't have asked to begin with. But no; after hearing the reluctance and the twinge of pain outlining the sound of the voice, Piers settled on the thought that he could fix it, that he could wash away the memory for Chris.

Deft hands set forward without delay, working on stripping off clothes and tossed them in a pile off to the side, a mixture of fabrics from both of the men. Chris was facing him now, watching as nimble fingers trailed over the healing skin on his chest, paying close attention to any spot that had the man wincing so he knew to avoid it. "Still on painkillers?" The ace queried, hazel rising to brown.

"Not anymore. It's not as bad as it was."

Piers nodded, still feeling a sense of regret for not having been around to prevent it. He'd make things right, make them better. He planned to look after Chris more closely than before; even if the man was capable, he still had tendencies to get himself into trouble. Piers silently promised to be there when it happened again to get him out.

"The desk, Captain. If you're still sure about this."

Chris didn't stick around to hesitate as he moved toward the furniture top and hoisted himself over it into a sit, jarring the computer located to the far side of the surface. It was the only thing he hadn't knocked to the floor. He'd probably regret being so careless with leaving all those files unorganized later… But not now.

A hand returned itself to his chest, urging the Captain to lean back and he complied. Piers lifted muscled legs up and apart to expose the tight pucker, raising a hand to spit in it and coat the saliva over his prick. With a dip into his mouth to wet them up again, he brought his fingers down to trace over the small opening. Hazel rose upward to gaze at masculine features, looking to be sure there weren't any last minute decisions from the older man to stop. One digit slid in first before retracting, rotating in slow circles upon reentry to make room for a second. The fingers twisted and scissored, pausing any time the Captain looked particularly uncomfortable. But the walls started to give in and slicken, the feeling of something slipping in and out gradually became more enjoyable. A third finger pushed inside at that stage, helping to spread the opening sufficiently.

"Piers," The Captain called his name, urging him on and wanting more. The sniper smiled, pressing the digits in deeper until Chris was wiggling his hips against them the moment they were submerged to the knuckles. He twisted the fingers inside, curled them teasingly all to make the Captain crave for something bigger to fill him.

"You think you're ready?" Piers purred as he rubbed against the walls inside.

"_Yes_," Chris had been ready for a while now, but the ace insisted on drawing out the small torments.

The digits pulled themselves free to make room for something bigger that poked at his entrance in their place. Chris reached a hand over his head to grab at the desk for something to hold onto as the tip started to push in, cock head instantly breaking through the ring to delve inside. Piers was slow in edging himself forward, occasionally pausing to let the Captain adjust accordingly before he situated himself in deeper. He stopped all together the moment he was swallowed whole. It was Chris who moved first from there, grinding his ass over the length enveloped inside with moans thrumming at the back of his throat. Piers bit the inside of his cheek to refrain from yelping in surprise at the sudden movement. He didn't deny the muscle bound hero his request and pulled himself back to start a rhythm of thrusting hips.

Piers kept a hold over the muscled legs, gripping them in his palms to keep them apart as he pounded forward, filling the tight ring with thickened cock. Chris had to cover his mouth with his free hand as he was fucked to silence any sounds so they wouldn't draw unwanted attention from outside of the office. He jerked with every thrust into the stretched orifice, body sliding back and forth on the desk as he was impaled. The pressure against his walls sent a rippling pleasure throughout his system, and it felt good to be deliciously filled. Another push inside had the cock brushing against something that caused him to scream in delight, the sound muffled by his own hand still in place over his mouth.

It was enough of a reaction to notify Piers on what to aim for. His hips pounded against sculpted ass muscles, balls slapping the flesh with every jab of his cock over that sensitive area that had Chris arching off the desk. Beads of sweat trailed along the sides of his face and the back of his neck, but Piers ignored them as he focused on the man under him. It was beautiful the way his muscles tensed and contracted, straining to push back against the shaft that hammered into his prostate. How his own sweat slipped free from his pores to glisten across lightly tanned skin, glazing it over with a smooth shine. Piers couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect.

The sniper slowed his movements despite the desire to forgo any sense of control and continue from there. "Roll over," He uttered as he slipped himself out. Chris groaned in complaint at the loss of contact but did as instructed, hefting himself up and over onto his stomach. His hands immediately resumed their positions with one clutching over the edge of the desk and the other back over his lips. His feet were touching the carpet now, body half way off the furniture.

Piers was over him in an instant, "Tell me if your chest starts to bother you. I'll stop so you can lean your weight on your arms instead." By no means did he have any intention of hurting the older man. Chris gave a short nod and with that, Piers pushed himself back into the loosened pucker. He shuddered at the feel of being inside the warming canal once again, lean hips immediately setting themselves back to pummeling the twitching hole in quick thrusts.

The Captain groaned at the reiterating nudges against his prostate, the tip of his own leaking cock head brushed across the side of the desk with every push inside him, causing enough friction to drive him insane with wanting more. The hand covering his mouth released its hold to lower itself over his prick, instantly pumping the aching member in a tightened grip. He could feel the cock plunging into his ass throb with each movement, almost ready to burst with Chris right there next to him. A few more thrusts and Piers was openly moaning as the Captain felt a hot liquid shoot into his rectum. He gasped and squeezed his eyes closed, fingers working himself with increased motions as he neared his own climax, dick pulsing against his palm. Quickened pumps allowed an orgasm to wash over him, cum spilling out to coat both his hand and his own desk. He could worry about cleaning everything later. His breaths were reduced to heavy pants, head laying flat against the top of the furniture as he relaxed, body still on fire from the sex.

Piers wasn't in a much better condition, mouth agape as he tried to calm his own breathing, heart beating like a drum in his chest cavity as his softening cock was pulled out. He placed a hand over his lover's back, fingers tracing soothing circles down the skin that elicited a soft hum from the other man. Piers smiled, leaning closer to slip an arm around the bent waist and pull the man upright, only to drag him back down into a sitting position on the floor in front of the desk.

The sniper chuckled as he held his Captain close in his arms. "This was definitely a step up from last time."

"Yeah…"

Wait. What did he just say?

Brown eyes snapped open, head lifting from the chest it rested against to stare at the ace, who offered a teasing smile his way.

"You…" It _was_ real! All of it? Piers was playing with him, and he had the Captain believing every bit of it was some dirty little dream. "_Piers_!"

The ace was in a fit of laughter now, pulling away from the arms that tugged at him. But Chris wasn't mad, he couldn't be. He'd even found his lips breaking into a smile before he too started to chuckle softly. Piers had a damn good poker face, he'd give the ATL that. He was also slippery, continuously evading the Captain's hold until they were in the center of the carpet and the ace had gone so far as to seat himself over top his lover, fingers roaming through locks of hair that matted against his forehead.

Chris settled his hands at the sniper's back, holding onto the smaller frame. "So, why'd you do it?"

Piers seemed to consider the reasoning behind it, "I guess I wanted to see how you'd react, and if you were even sure of all this if there was a chance that night hadn't happened."

"I'm sure now," The Captain admitted.

Piers smiled, "I think we've covered that."

"Yeah…" Chris breathed, "Yeah, we did."


End file.
